This invention relates generally to rotary filing cabinets and specifically to an improved latching device for such cabinets.
Uses and advantages of filing cabinets having rotary storage unit mounted in a stationary frame are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,157, incorporated herein by reference, shows such a filing cabinet. Books, files, or other materials are kept in the storage unit.
In a preferred form of the prior art, the cabinet is constructed in modules which can be joined together. Each module comprises a cabinet having within it a rotor having a platform or shelf structure with the rotor rotatable about a vertical axis in the cabinet. The cabinet is preferably rectilinear having two opposite open sides. The rotor structure has a plurality of supporting shelves or platforms for files and two such arrays are provided in the rotor structure so that by turning the rotor, either array can quickly be exposed to either open side of the cabinet. In other words, there is a double bank or array of filing space, either bank of which is readily exposable to either of the open sides of the cabinet.
The shelf or platform support structure, that is, the rotor, is square and has two smooth flat sides so that the rotor can be turned to a position in which these two flat sides form a closure for the open sides of the cabinet. The result is a smooth, neat, compact appearance when the cabinet is closed.
Through a system of rods, springs and levers, the rotor is positioned and locked in a desired position. A foot pedal operates the locking system. When the pedal is depressed, the rotor rotates freely. When the pedal is released, the rotor is locked in one of several predetermined positions.
Other rotary cabinets having locking and positioning systems are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,060 to Brownlee et al. and 4,258,966 to Grubb, Jr. show a rotary cabinet having separate locking and positioning systems. A wheel on a spring biased lever is urged into one of four detents on a rotor base of the unit. The wheel resists movement of the rotor. The rotor and storage unit are locked in place by a key operated pin which is moved into a slot around the rotor to prevent turning of the rotor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,676 to Stacy and 4,610,492 to Molander show other rotary cabinets and locking mechanisms therefor.
In the light of the foregoing, the objects of the invention will be apparent. The primary object is to make available a double-bank file structure in the form of a cabinet as described, comprising a rectilinear module having a shelf or platform structure in it in the form of a rotor having back-to-back shelf spaces, either of which can be quickly turned to be exposed to either open side of the cabinet.
A rotary cabinet having an improved positioning and locking mechanism which is easily operated and simplifies retrieval and storage of materials is desired, in particular, an improvement on the type of mechanism shown in the Robinson patent.
A further object resides in the provision of means for latching or restraining the rotor structure in position; for releasing and permitting rotation of it; and then snubbing or restraining the rotation and stopping and holding the rotor in predetermined positions.
A further object is to provide an improved, hand operated latching means comprising a floating assembly of a latching member, arcuate sliding plates, and a restraining spring that retards the arcuate motion of the rotor in either direction.